How Bad Do You Want It?
by MissesTrinity
Summary: "Now that I think about it.. I should have know I was different. All the signs were there. I was just too caught up in feeling sorry for myself to see." - Kai E. Call. The ties that hold us together and the ones that pull us apart always blur at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**I do not own any of the Twilight series characters sadly, but I do proudly own Kai, Sofie, and more original characters to come!

This is 1 of 2 new fanfictions of mine that I am writing by myself with thoughts and encouragements of my friends and family. Anyone who reads this, _One In The Same_, or my other which is coming soon, is welcome to give any ideas. If I'm ever not updating fast enough, you can message me and ask me to update and I will almost automatically. Sometimes, I just get carried away with life or other stories I have yet to post.

* * *

><p><em>"Now that I think about it.. I should have<em>  
><em>known I was different. All the signs were there.<em>  
><em>I was just too caught up in feeling sorry for myself to see."<em>

_- Kai E. Call_

**Summary:** Sofie and Kai Call are twins who were dropped off on a doorstep of a family in Seattle for a "_Better life_" by their mother... The family kept baby Kai and baby Sofie was taken in by a relative of the family.

What happens when the two grow up and start to realize they aren't your average teenage girls? What happens when Embry Call finds out he has two sisters he never knew existed? What about the pack? Are the girls closer to them than they could ever imagine? Who is the father of the three Call siblings... And why does Kai resent her mother for giving them away for a "_Better Life_"? Maybe.. Just maybe, Kai would have been better off on the Reservation.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, I pushed myself up off the ground. Looking around, I noticed how dark it was. I couldn't see three yards infront of me. "Sofie...?"<p>

"Kai, I hate you! Like _so_ much! You kow I'm scared of the dark!" Moving out of the dark curtains of the night, "Oh, and look! Here we are... Running to _La La Land_ in the _freaking_ dark!"

"Cry me a river." I replied, nonchantingly.

"I will."

"K. Good." Looking to my twin expectingly, "I'm waiting.. And it's La Push, by the way." I half smiled at the mental daggers she was sending my way.

After that, we fell into a deep silence, losing ourselves in our thoughts.

I couldn't believe this was really happening... Here I was, running through the middle of nowhere, with my sister, to see the woman who gave us up seventeen years ago. I kinda wish I had never found the note she left behind that day.. Who was to say she would want us now, when she didn't then? For Sofie's sake, I hoped my thoughts would be proved wrong. Sofie was such a happy, innocent, and naive girl. She didn't deserve to be turned away by her own mother. As for me, I just wanted answers, not to be accepted by her or loved even.

I grabbed Sofie's hand hearing the sounds of an oncoming car. "Crap,"

"Crap? Are you kidding?" Sofie squealed, "This is great! We can get a ride."

"Are _you_ kidding?" Was all I had time to get out before I felt something cold cover my lips and wrap around my waist, yanking me back into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>This is just a sample, but if you like, then review and I'll update. Otherwise, I can keep Kai and Sofie's life all to myself. Thanks!<p>

- MT.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!**I do not own any of the Twilight series characters sadly, but I do proudly own Kai, Sofie, and more original characters to come!

This is 1 of 2 new fanfictions of mine that I am writing by myself with thoughts and encouragements of my friends and family. Anyone who reads this, _One In The Same_, or my other which is coming soon, is welcome to give any ideas. If I'm ever not updating fast enough, you can message me and ask me to update and I will almost automatically. Sometimes, I just get carried away with life or other stories I have yet to post.

* * *

><p>The cold was pulling me further into the darkness and away from the road, I started to struggle against the cold restraints, only stopping when a sudden movement caught my attention.. I saw a white blur from the corner of my eye and then another. It took me another few seconds, but as soon as I realized I couldn't see Sofie anymore... I started to panic. Oh my God... Please, please, <em>please<em> be okay! I scanned the patch of darkness that I could see and came up blank.. Where are you, Sofie?

"She's fine. Right behind us, actually. Emmett has her." Who the fuck is Emmett and why does this guy sound so calm? That voice, though... So sweet and unnerving... Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kai, what the fuck is wrong with you? This guy and that other dude, Lemmett or whatever, are kidnapping you! "_Emmett_ is my brother." Ohhhkay... Cause that makes this _so_ much better, right?

It had been a few minutes since he said anything to me. Glancing around, I tried to pin point where I was, but to be frank.. I couldn't see anything and I had never even been here before. I couldn't tell if we were moving or at a stand still. This was completely hopeless! Ughhh.. All I had wanted was to get my sister away from that so called family of our's and to get answers from our real mom and maybe meet the brother she wrote about in that letter. I had been interested to know if he ever knew about us.

I somehow managed to forget where I was and what was happening and lose myself in my thoughts. I thought of the possiblities. I thought of how my mom would react. Tiffany Call. Would she cry? Would she be angry? Would she feel regret? Would she tell us we never should have came and we deserved everything that has ever happened to us?

Then I thought of the brother I never knew.. The brother I might never meet. Here I was being dragged through the woods by only God knows who and who was I to know if me or Sofie would even make it out of this alive? And finally.. I thought of Sofie. What was Sofie thinking right now? Was she scared? Was she crying? Was she trying to fight the other guy off and if so was she having better luck than I had? I tried to figure out what I would do if she was hurt... How I would take it. I started to panic all over again thinking something might have happened to her. That was my sister out there and she could be hurt or dying and I couldn't help her.

"Do you do that a lot?" He spoke out of nowhere, causing me to jump from the sudden noise. After a few more minutes of silence he spoke again, "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. _Don't_. _Scream_. Understand?"

Stupid, idiotic, sorry, no good, son of a... I nodded my head all the same. The hand was soon gone and I took a deep breath before giving it all I had... "_HHHEEELLLLLPPP_!" The hand was back in a flash.

"I could have told you she was going to do that," I swivelled my head in the direction of the bell like voice, "but you just had to do this on your own." My eyes finally focused on a figure in the shadows.

"Alice, could you not?" He growled. In a lame attempt to get him to let me go...

"Edward..."

"Oh come on! Did you seriously just lick my hand?" He groaned, but the hand stayed, unmoving. All I could do was nod my head.

"I could have told you that was going to happen as well," The figure finally emerged from the shadows, leaving me stunned by her beauty. She had skin so pale it was almost translucent but seemed to have a natural glow to it. Her hair was almost as dark as the night, and it stood out in every direction.

"Just get her to behave, Alice." He breathed, what was I? A dog?

The pale beauty, Alice, slowly started to approach me, "Kai," How does she know my name? "you have to trust me." Why would I trust you? Dude With the Voice just kidnapped me and I have no idea where my sister is! "We aren't going to hurt you. I saw why you came." She saw? Cause this wasn't already weird.. "We had to do this in order to protect you." Kidnap me in order to protect me... Oh, that's just great.

"I already told you where Sofie was." And Dude With the Voice knows my sister's name... How? "And I didn't kidnap you. I don't think it's legally possible to kidnap a runaway." Ohhhkay.. How did he know that I ran away? And what is this guy? A lawyer? "Could you stop asking questions for five seconds?" My forehead wrinkled as my eyebrows knitted together and I cocked my head in confusion.. I haven't asked any questions. How could I? His hand has been covering my mouth the whole time.

"Edward, she hasn't asked any questions, you idiot!" Hissed Alice.

All was quiet as Alice glared mental daggers over my head, at Edward I assumed. "Guys, I think something's wrong with this one." Looking over I saw a huge burly guy come running through the trees. His nose was all scrunched up and his eyes were focused on whatever he had in his arms. "Plus, she kind of smells like wet dog.."

I followed his gaze only to see Sofie lying limp in his musclar arms. "_Mmmm hmpfmmm_!" Translation: Sofie mother fucker. Yeah.. I don't always make sense when I'm mad, but my body language does. I felt all of my muscles tighten and then... I threw my arms and legs everywhere just hoping I would hit one of them. _You stupid,_ I think I just kicked a rock, _sorry_, I think that one was a brick or stone,_ mother,_ and now it felt like I was just hitting a brick wall over and over again, _fuckers_! I could feel all kinds of shooting pains running up and down my arms and legs, but I kept going. They were either going to let me go or I was going to break all of my bones trying to get them to.

"Kai, we didn't do this to your sister. You need to calm down." Dude With the Voice or Edward, whispered in my ear, "All we have been trying to do is help get you girls through Seattle. You are just hurting yourself right now." Grrrrr.. In a final attempt to hurt him in even the slightest, I pulled my knee up and reared back... Turns out the brick wall was behind me. He faltered the slightest and I ducked to avoid him grabbing me again and ran for Sofie's lifeless body.

"Saw that coming as well." Alice said in sing-song.

"Bro, did that actually hurt?" Roared a deep voice from infront of me.

"No, but it shocked me that she actually did it."

I tuned them all out and pulled Sofie into my lap. She was burning up! If she wasn't my sister.. I probably would have pushed her off me. I'm only human, okay? Sue me! "Sofie.." She was dripping sweat... I'm serious if she wasn't my sister... "What can I do?" I whispered.

"Get off me." She growled.

I looked at her a bit confused and saw her glaring back at me, "Rude." and with that I shoved my sister face first into the dirt before standing up and brushing myself off. I didn't bother looking at anyone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brothers, Edward and Emmett." She giggled.

"Oh? So, kidnapping is a family tradition or something?" I inquired, sarcastically.

"I already told you, you can't kidnap a runaway."

"Okay, shut up. It's my turn to talk." I could feel my face form into an evil smirk. Time to get on the same level.

Emmett, the big ball of muscle, looked at me and grinned, "Oh.. She's fiesty, this is gonna be fun."


End file.
